Fluid couplings are utilized in any number of industrial applications. One type of fluid coupling includes a nipple having threads at an outer periphery, and a component having threads at an inner periphery which is connected to the nipple. The component is attached to a fluid connection, such as a tube ferrule.
As the component is tightened on the threads on the nipple, a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers are ramped upwardly on a frustoconical surface associated with the nipple. These fingers snap into a ditch beyond the frustoconical surface, and this provides a force locking the component to the nipple such that the fluid connection is extremely reliable.
Such fluid connections are utilized in any number of industrial applications. As one major example, they are utilized to connect fuel tubes to a spray bar in gas turbine engines. Spray bars are utilized to direct fuel spray into a location where the fuel will be ignited.
One application for a spray bar is in an augmentor for a gas turbine engine. In an augmentor, there are plural supply lines leading to the spray bar.
In the prior art, a connecting member has been brazed to the two separate couplings such that they can be used together. However, by brazing the two together, there may be distortion, location issues, and additional failure points. Further, particularly when used in a spray bar, there are vibration and durability issues which raise challenges due to the added failure points, location issues, and distortion as mentioned above.